The Iron Ring
The Iron Ring is an ancient organization of monster hunters that has it's headquarters in Helvena, inside the Imperio de Toros. This organization has it's roots in the rise of the Imperio de Toros, and while the Ring's membership and public standing have shifted drastically over the years, they are widely considered to be a scary but respectable organization. Many average folk have hear stories about the Ring's old champions and reputation as an organization devoted to the public good. Because of this, common folk tend to place a great deal of trust in the Ring's members, and will risk life and limb to come to their aid if necessary. Origin and Philosophy The Iron Ring was founded during the expansion of the Imperio de Toros. As the Imperio de Toros grew, the effort meant that the empire constantly had the majorities of it's military strength on it's front lines. In a world full of dangerous and magical threats, this meant that there was nobody around to protect the new citizens of the Imperio de Toros from these threats. It was for this explicit reason that the Iron Ring was formed, to fill this gap in military strength that had been formed by utilizing all of the soldiers and mages who were incapable of working in groups effectively. Over the following years, this group was formed into a hodgepodge of highly devoted warriors who would travel across the continents of the Imperio de Toros doing the work that only they were suited for. As time passed, the culture of the Iron Ring slowly warped. They were not soldiers who would fit into the military, or paladins or clerics who belonged to a church or temple. They were powerful, independent, and perfectly willing to delve into the profane. Over time they became know to be experts at fighting fire with fire, bringing the dark and profane to bear against those that would threaten the civilized world. The Philosophy of the Iron Ring is relatively straightforward. Those things that would harm or tear down society needed to be destroyed. Marauding beasts and dragons, goblinoid dens, skinshifters and shapechangers, ghouls, ghosts, ghasts, demons, devils, winter fey. All of these abominations would be given no quarter in the mortal world. But such a goal is beyond lofty, especially when one doesn't know or understand the foe they face, even more so when they hardly have the power to destroy their quarries. For this reason, the Iron Ring deems it necessary to play a dangerous game and seek knowledge and power in the very things that they seek to destroy. For the Ring, rituals, pacts, curses, dark bargains, and terrible alchemical concoctions are necessary indulgences. More than that, they are the standard for the Ring. To face the horrible foes they do with anything less would be suicide. Membership It is not widely known how a person might become a member of The Iron Ring. Some say that the organization is hereditary and that it's members are born into their positions while other rumors insist that aspiring members must seek the organization out and go through rigorous trials in order to prove their devotion, while others still say that committing deeds of great valor like slaying a magical beast will cause the organization to seek you out personally. It is widely known however that there is no easy pass to be a member of the Ring. Neither money or influence can by a position in their ranks and the Ring's entry trials are often lethal for those of weak mind and fortitude. The surest way to spot a member of The Iron Ring is by the simple iron ring that each member wears around the thumb of their dominant hand. Due to the simplicity of this mark of membership, one would think that there would be problems with impostors posing as members in order to gain status. However, there are enough stories about the Ring hunting down and killing impostors that there are few are bold enough to attempt such a deed. Controversy As The Iron Ring is a particularly old organization, they are not without their share of dark spots on their history. While the majority of stories told about The Ring are romantic ones featuring brave warriors slaying dragons and giants and evil mages, of them rooting changelings and doppelgangers out of cities, there are some whispered in bars and taverns late at night that are much less pleasant. Entire villages infected with a strange disease being burnt to the ground. Public figures being executed after being accused of being impostors or dabblers in dark magic. Dark, occult rituals being performed by members that enhance their vitality and grant them supposedly supernatural strength and dexterity. A public declaration of opposition by the Church of Samot has also done nothing to dissuade this controversy as well. Members of the church have been known to attack bearers of iron rings on sight. Modern Times The Iron Ring has certainly stepped down from the spotlight in modern times. The introduction of modern firearms and military technology to the world has significantly changed the face of the world and led to a lack of need for their services. It is said however, that the Ring still operates where it is needed on the fringes of society, slaying supernatural threats even when nobody is around to applaud or reward them for their dangerous work. There have been reports of the vampire known as Gillian wearing a ring upon his thumb in public mockery of the Iron Ring as he continues on his campaign of terror throughout northern Victoria.